Moving Day
by acci0tardis
Summary: Teddy and Victoire agree to move in together. Now they have the real challenge - telling the family.


Teddy Lupin dug around in his pocket, looking for the key to his flat. He sighed. He knew from the lack of the familiar jangle that his keys weren't on him. He must have forgotten them, again. Annoyed at his own stupidity, he turned on the spot and apparated.

Victoire groaned in frustration, staring helplessly at the work in front of her. She was two years into a course to become a Healer. Normally, Victoire had little to no trouble with the exercises required. They were often challenging, but always well within her reach. This one, however, was pure evil. Cursing under her breath, she threw her quill across the room.

"Well, that's really helped the situation," A voice came from behind her.

Victoire turned with a start. Teddy was standing in the doorway, watching her.

"What's up, beautiful?" Teddy asked, moving across the room to her and laying his hands on her shoulders.

"It's this bloody training course," Victoire sighed, rolling her head back against Teddy's chest. "I think I've bitten off more than I can chew."

"Nonsense," Teddy told her. "You'll be a brilliant Healer. Of course you're not going to understand everything, I doubt anyone does. Do you want me to help you?"

Victoire snorted. "Somehow, I think this is somewhat below your knowledge on healing."

"I'll have you know," Teddy said, picking up one of the pieces of parchment Victoire had laid in front of her. "That I got Os and Es in potions and herbology."

Victoire watched as Teddy scanned the parchment. "On second thoughts," He said slowly, placing the parchment down in front of her. "I think it's better you work through this kind of thing alone. You'll learn better that way."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Rude," Teddy commented. He paused, "I forgot my keys again."

Victoire laughed, pushing aside the parchment on her lap and going to get a spare key to Teddy's flat. She returned moments later.

"It would be easier for you to just move in here," She laughed, handing over the key.

"Well, why don't I?" Teddy heard the words leaving his mouth before the sentence had formed properly in his brain. Already kicking himself for what he had said, he looked up at Victoire.

"Oh, yeah," Victoire chuckled. "That would work out really well. You coming to live here. Yeah, me, you, Mum, Dad, Dominique and Louis would all be so happy together!"

Teddy looked thoughtful as he stowed the keys away in the pocket of his jacket. "Why don't you come and live with me?" He asked slowly.

Victoire looked at him. The pair stood in silence for what felt like forever.

"Okay," Teddy said after a while. "Say something, Vic."

"Err – I – uh," Victoire stammered. "Are you serious?"

Teddy shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, err, you don't have to, you know, if you don't want to, but, err, well, you could. Or you could stay here, maybe until you've finished your training and then you could move into the fla-"

"Teddy," Victoire said, stepping forward and pressing a finger on his lips. "Your babbling."

"Sorry," Teddy murmured against her finger.

"If you're serious," Victoire said, taking a deep breath. "I'd love to live with you."

Teddy's anxious expression split into a huge grin.

"That is," Victoire paused, stepping closer to Teddy so their lips were touching. "That is assuming my Dad doesn't kill you."

Teddy gave a husky laugh against her lips, then wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers.

"You do realise," Victoire said, flicking her wand at the kettle, which promptly began to boil. "That my Dad is going to just go completely-"

"Crazy?" Teddy suggested from where he lay on the sofa. "Insane?"

"Something like that," Victoire smiled.

"Are you sure we should be telling your parents at the same time we tell the others?" Teddy asked anxiously. "I mean, shouldn't they know first?"

"No," Victoire said flatly. "If we do it in front of everyone else, Dad is a _tiny _bit less likely to kill you." She poured coffee into two mugs and made her way over to Teddy, looking around the flat as she did so. "We will have to redecorate," She told him sternly. "I'm not living here. For one thing, my mother wouldn't allow me to live in a place with such bad interior design."

"Look at you on your high horse," Teddy smirked, throwing a cushion at Victoire. "No worries, you can redecorate."

"Good, this place is disgusting."

Teddy frowned. "Now then, Victoire..." He warned.

Victoire scowled. "Don't call me Victoire."

"You love it," Teddy said casually, jumping up. "How long 'til we have to be at Molly's?"

"Um, we have..." Victoire paused, checking her watch. "Minus five minutes."

Teddy laughed. "Come on then, beautiful, let's go."

"You're late," Fleur tutted as Victoire stepped out of the fireplace after Teddy.

"Five minutes," Victoire pointed out, looking around her.

The Burrow was Victoire's favourite place, with the possible exception of the park where Teddy took her sometimes. She loved it in Autumn. The trees outside were covered in leaves of the most magnificent shades of gold, orange and red. The house always smelled of baking – the sweet smell of cinnamon and apple seemed to linger in the house for hours, tickling Victoire's taste buds. The house was never quiet, like Shell Cottage often was, it was always full of life. Victoire smiled around at her Aunties, Uncles and cousins, several of them wearing their own Weasley jumper, similar to the one she herself was wearing. Taking Teddy's hand, Victoire smiled and pulled him into the living room.

Teddy frowned as he looked around the kitchen table, which was too small for the number of guests it held, despite having been expanded by magic. Someone was missing.

"Where's Audrey?" He asked Percy, once he'd figured out who was absent.

"Not feeling well," Percy said, sitting a little straighter in his seat. "Nothing serious, of course, just a cold, I'm sure."

"Sorry to hear that," Ginny said. "Hope she gets better."

The family ate in a rare moment of silence, the noise of knifes scraping the plates filling the room. One Victoire had finished, she put her knife and fork on the plate, just as she had been taught as a child.

"Seconds, Victoire, dear?" Molly asked, standing up to get more food from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Gran," Victoire said, as politely as she could. "I'm not very hungry."

Molly frowned but sat back down and resumed eating her own food.

"Actually," Teddy said, setting his own fork aside. "Victoire and I have something to tell you all."

Molly squealed, clasping Arthur's arm. "You're getting married! I said so Arthur, didn't I?"

"Whoa, slow down, Gran," Victoire said hastily.

"We're not getting married," Teddy said firmly, ignoring Molly's look of disappointment. "We're going to move in together."

"WHAT?" Bill choked on the potato he was in the middle of eating. Teddy watched in terror as Percy handed Bill a glass of water.

Once Bill had recovered, he looked straight at Teddy, his eyes livid, making the latter squirm in his seat.

"You're what?" Bill repeated, his voice stony but quiet.

"We're moving in together," Victoire said coolly, placing her hand over Teddy's. "I'm going to move into Teddy's flat. I'll be out of your hair at last!"

Bill glanced at Fleur, who was smiling at Victoire. "Did you already know?" He shot at his wife.

"_Ah, non_," Fleur told him. "But eet eez good, _oui?_ Victoire will no longer be at 'home, we will 'ave more space."

"Gee, thanks, Mum," Victoire said dryly.

"It's not good!" Bill protested, slamming his fist down on the table with such a force that Dominique shuddered in her seat next to him.

"What's the problem?" Victoire said fiercely, a glint in her eye.

"You're – you're too young!" Bill said.

"William, dear, you're being unreasonable," Molly said, loudly. "She's the same age as Fleur was when the two of you got married."

Teddy through Molly a look of extreme gratitude whilst Victoire merely stared at her father, eyebrows raised, ready for a fight.

"Bill, she eez perfectly capable of making 'er own decisions," Fleur told him. "You 'ave to accept zat."

Bill looked at Teddy once more, then back at Victoire. His expression softened immediately as he looked at his baby girl, all grown up. Her red hair surrounded her pale face in a ring of fire. Her eyes were wide and blue, her lips full and red.

"Congratulations," He murmured, so that only Fleur could hear. He cleared his throat. "Congratulations!"

Victoire and Teddy's frowns broke into equally wide smiles as Victoire rose from her seat to accept her father's hug. Bill's seal of approval seemed to have given the rest of the family permission to offer their own congratulations to the couple, as the room was soon filled with shouts, woops and laughter.

* * *

><p>This is just a one-shot for now, but if people like it I'll consider writing more chapters :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
